1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the manufacture of integrated circuit devices, and in specific particularity, pertains to the technology of immersion lithography, which is employed in the etching of semiconductor wafers which are utilized in the electronics industry. Moreover, pursuant to further aspects, the present invention is directed to the provision of a novel arrangement for depositing evaporation control agents to coat immersion lithographic solutions which are employed on the surface of semiconductor wafers in connection with the etching of the surfaces of the wafer through the intermediary of an immersion lithographic process.
The etching of the surfaces of semiconductor wafers or chips, which are employed in the electronics industry, has been implemented in numerous and diverse technological modes in the industry; for instance, such as through mechanical, electromechanical or chemical etching processes or treatments. More recently, the industry has shifted its focus to emphasize the process of immersion lithography in comparison with other lithographic solutions, which are currently employed in the etching of the semiconductor wafer surfaces, whereby it is imperative to be able to provide appropriate and satisfactory optical properties to the surfaces of the semiconductor wafers during the lithographic etching processes which are imparted thereto.
In the implementing of liquid immersion lithography, as employed in the surface etching of semiconductor wafers, it is undesirable and highly detrimental to the quality of the etching to permit the liquid which is applied to the wafer surface to prematurely evaporate inasmuch as the evaporation of the liquid will cause any contaminants or residues contained therein to resultingly remain and adhere to the wafer surface. This will, in effect, adversely affect the quality of the optics required for the etching and also impart deleterious effects to subsequent processing steps utilized in the manufacture of electronic devices in which the semiconductor wafers or chips are installed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Wrasidlo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,074 disclose a method of coating filters hydrophobic polymers with a surfactant/cellulose mixture in order to render them hydrophilic. The method and materials disclosed in that patent are not applicable to the immersion lithography evaporation controlling coating pursuant to the invention, but describe a mixture of a surfactant and effectively a solvent so as to facilitate a more effective coating of a polymer surface.